Assembling an electric generator or machine for high or medium power is based on handling heavy weight parts to be connected in a precise and safe manner. Parts to be assembled are big in size and have a weight making it necessary to use cranes to move the several parts. Heavy weight cranes moving heavy parts in an assembly area are nevertheless a source of danger for persons and material. A certain part to be assembled is the so called inner enclosure which is a part surrounding the outer area at the end of the shaft of the generator or machine. When performing the assembly of the inner enclosure especially the rotor fan blade of the generator is endangered to damage. One prior art uses six prefabricated parts to be assembled to the single inner enclosure and accordingly six assembly processes to add all these parts. Next to the danger handling these parts the many fabrication steps are time consuming and expensive.
An object of the invention is to avoid the aforesaid problems in assembly procedures to assure a safe and precise assembly of parts for generators or machines.